


Putting on a show

by MossyPebble222



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Bondage, Creampie, Eating out, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, LEWD, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, alastor/mimzy, fucking on air, metaphorical i mean, mimzy - Freeform, unprotected sex, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPebble222/pseuds/MossyPebble222
Summary: Alastor makes it a habit of studying people, he will watch them for hours to study them, to know all he can about them. there personality, there interests, there mannerisms, even there ways of thinking. He loves to study the residents of the hotel for fun, and mimzy is one of the most interesting. Alastor realizes something and decides to put his knowledge of mimzy to use. and put on a show for everyone.





	Putting on a show

Alastor always made it a point to study everyone he met in hell, whether it’s by asking people questions about them or simply watching them. He liked knowing everything there was to know about the people he interacted with, it made sure he had all the power if he needed it. He knew that raw power can only do so much, having info on people is sometimes just as important as having strength. Ever since he joined miss charlotte’s grand idea for rehabilitating sinners, he has been studying them all. From all the people that pass through the hotel, to the residents themselves. He had to say, in all his years of watching people, studying the people of the hotel had to be the most amusing. Vaggie, for example, had a temper, she makes rash decisions when she is riled up and is easy to manipulate whenever she is angry. If push comes to shove she is extremely defensive of Charlie, and that protective love could be easy to use against her or for his own gain. Charlie is a sweet girl, but more naive than even a child, but that bothered Alastor none, the more naive she is the easier she is to control. Plus he had to admit he liked that about her, she was a breath of fresh air in this cesspool. Angel was almost too easy, a lifetime of daddy issues, drug addiction, struggling with his sexuality and others views on it, and crippling self-worth issues all wrapped up into a sarcastic, rude, and crass person trying to cover the pain they feel inside with an act. The boy uses sex as a way to feel some validation in his sad miserable life, all to try and fill that empty feeling in his heart. It would be a pity to see if it wasn’t so hilarious.

Then there was her, mimzy. Alastor had to admit, he was biased towards her. They had been acquaintances in life, after all, so he knew more about her than anyone else here in hell. Plus they had been good friends since back when they were alive and even after, they were close. Which gave Alastor as much time as he wanted to study her. She was just another diva, obsessed with being a celebrity. She was a junkie for fame, loved the limelight and all the attention. She also wasn’t afraid to make sure she stayed in that limelight if competition came up unfortunate things would happen to them. Perhaps they would get sick before there big premiers, perhaps their outfits would be “lost” in there travels, a few of them even ended their own lives. At least that’s what the newspapers always said, that the pressure of it all was too much and they took there lives, but Alastor knew the truth. Mimzy murdered them, sometimes with his help. He had to admire just how determined she was to stay a star, and just how far she would go to stay the star. Another thing he noticed was her attitude. She was mean, hateful, snobbish, and generally viewed herself more important than everyone else. She treated every other demon-like garbage, except him. Dear heavens never him, she was his “big man” or “aly”, or whatever other little pet names she came up with. They weren’t together mind you, Alastor had no time for a relationship, he had much grander plans in mind and a relationship would just complicate things and cause trouble. That didn’t stop mimzy for having feelings for him, feelings almost anyone could see were there, but never spoke of. If they ever brought it up she would beat them mercilessly, for a small gal she really packed a wallop.

Alastor also loved a good challenge, being the radio demon meant there wasn’t much challenge in a fight, he toppled ancient evils in hell that had been around for millennia, no he preferred challenges of the mind, of his cunning and other skills. Finding ways to mess and sabotage the other demons was a fun pastime for him, whether it was convincing angel to do something stupid and dangerous which wasn’t that hard to do, or convincing vaggie that his motivations for the hotel were for good and were to help Charlie. However he never had tried to mess with mimzy, perhaps her status as a “friend” made him not want to toy with her, or maybe he just simply never thought to. But that ended tonight, he watched as she yelled at and berated some poor demon that “didn’t know who she was”. That is when Alastor decided to try a new challenge, something new to him that he had never done, an something to teach the flapper some humility.

A few hours later he found the flapper in the lobby of the hotel, watching television. He walked up to her and gave his usual smile as he greeted her.

“WHY HELLO THERE DOLL! JUST THE GAL I WAS LOOKING FOR”

The flappers face lit up in excitement as she smiled up at him.

“Aww al, you were looking for little old me. What you need sugar”

The way her face lit up in a smile let Alastor know he had her right where he wanted her.

“IVE BEEN THINKING MY DEAR, ABOUT MYSELF, AND YOU, AND US”

As he spoke, he sat down beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder. He could see her visibly tense up, skin starting to flush red.

“W-what do you mean al?”

“WELL MY DEAR, WE HAVE BEEN THERE FOR EACH OTHER EVEN BACK WHEN WE WERE ALIVE AND ALL THE TIME IN HELL. YOU ARE SO SWEET AND KIND TO ME, DESPITE ME BEING SUCH A..dangerous man”

He leaned in and whispered the last words into her ear, stopping his usual loud excited talking and whispering in a low sensual tone. He could see her body shudder as he growled into her ear, he watched her bite her lip as her legs rubbed together. This would be easier than he thought

“I HAVE A PROPOSITION MY LITTLE FLAPPER”

“Y-yeah?”

“WHY DONT YOU COME TO MY STUDIO TONIGHT, ME AND YOU CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER ON A MORE….physical level”

Her face turned bright red as he said those last words, she stared at him stunned, her face flushed in embarrassment.

“Do you mean you want to..are we going to FUCK?”

Alastor grinned, standing up, he reached to her face and trailed his finger along her neck and jawline to her lips, he saw her mouth slowly start to part open before he pulled his hand away.

“COME TONIGHT AND YOU WILL SEE”

She stared at him for a moment, breathing heavy as her legs rubbed together before she nodded. Alastor winked, then chuckled as he walked away, this was to easy. If being hells most dangerous and powerful demon didn’t work out he could try his luck as a ladies man.

The sun had just fallen as Alastor stood outside his radio station, night had just fallen and he could feel the anticipation in the air. Soon he saw a car pull up to the station, a familiar car. Mimzy stepped out of the car and walked up to him, a slight blush on her face.

“W-well I’m here al, why don’t we head inside…I’ve been wanting this for a long time”

“OH I KNOW MY DEAR, BUT BEFORE WE DO. THERE IS ONE THING YOU NEED TO DO”

Alastor pulled out a strip of fabric from his coat pocket, a blindfold. Mimzy stared at it.

“You want to blindfold me?”

“INDEED I DO MY DEAR, IT MAKES THINGS SO MUCH BETTER. THE ANTICIPATION, THE FEAR, THOSE FEELINGS MAKE THINGS FEEL EVEN BETTER. SO WHAT DO YOU SAY, LOVE IS BLIND AFTER ALL?”

Mimzy looked at the cloth for a while, debating on what to do, she stood there as Alastor raised an eyebrow before nodding.

“Alright al..anything for you”

She said in a loving voice, perfect. alastor came up behind her and placed it around her eyes, tying it as he took her hand and led her inside. They walked for a bit before Alastor stopped, he turned to her and leaned down and kissed her. It caught her off guard at first before she started to melt into the kiss, his long demanding tongue pushing into her mouth as it writhed and moved against hers. It wiggled and moved around in her mouth, tasting her as his hands started to move to her body. She felt his large hands grab her hips and slide up her body, they made their way to her large breasts as he started groping and playing with them through her dress. She started moaning into his mouth as his hands explored her body, they were so strong and forceful they melted her like putty.her own small hands started to explore his body, feeling at his chest through his suit, she could feel his muscles as she moved her hands along him. Suddenly he stopped the kiss and moved behind her, she was about to ask what he was doing before she felt his mouth on her neck, she felt him kissing and biting along her neck, causing her to moan. He trailed loving kisses and dominating bites along her collarbone and up her neck. She felt his hands move up from behind her and grab at her dress, pulling it down bra and all and exposing her large breasts. He spoke up.

“My would you look at these, so big and beautiful, your breasts look lovely my dear”

Alastor moaned into her ear, in that lustful tone he used before. She whimpered in pleasure as he did.

“That’s it dear, moan for me, I want to hear that voice of yours”

Alastor growled into her ear, kissing her neck as he groped and played with her breasts, she let out a loud moan of pleasure, her legs squeezing together as he played with her.

“F-fuck al..fuck that’s so good”

Mimzy thought she heard something? Was it mumbling? No, it could'nt be, they were all alone. Mimzy leaned back into Alastor as he groped and played with her tits, moaning as she ground her large ass into his groin. She could feel his bulge growing in his pants as she rubbed and ground at her.

“Fuck al…your cock feels so big. I need it so bad.”

“Hmm, good. Beg for it, my love”

He pushed into her ass, grinding heavily into her, making her moan and whimper, his hands playing with her large breasts. She pushed her ass back into him

“God fuck..Alastor please… I need it.. I need that big fucking cock inside me…please fuck me.”

She heard Alastor chuckle as he stood back, she was confused as he took her hands and lifted above her head. He whispered into her ear.

“Do you trust me?”

“W-what?

She asked, confused about what he was doing.

"I asked do you trust me? You said you would do anything for me, would you?”

She didn’t say anything before nodding. She felt him put handcuffs on her wrists and attach them to something on the ceiling, they held her hands above her head as she stood there.

“My my, look at you my dear, all strung up and beautiful. Wouldnt you all agree?”

Wait? You all? What the hell did he mean by that?

“Wait? The fuck do you mean by all? Alastor what’s going on?”

He didn’t respond, he simply removed the blindfold from her face. Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped as she saw the other misfits all standing in front of her.vaggie, Charlie,husk, angel,crymini,baxter, nifty stood watching her intently, Her face turned blood red as they looked at her.

“ALASTOR WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME OUT OF THIS! ALL OF YOU LOOK AWAY! ILL KILL YOU ALL!”

Alastors hands started to grope and play with her breasts again, he kissed her neck hungrily as he growled into her ear.

“But my dear, we were having so much fun. Come now, don’t ruin the moment, you said you would do anything for me? And I know you love to perform, why don’t you and me put on a little show for our good friends?”

Mimzy whimpered in pleasure as his hands played an explored her breasts, teasing the nipples before tugging on them, causing her to arch her back and make her let out a guttural moan of enjoyment. She struggled in the restraints as she tried to speak

“B-but al! This was-was-it was supposed to be you and me and! No..no I cant I mean i.. I but…MMMMPH”

Her words were cut off as a hand slipped down from her breast and started to rub at her groin through her dress, her hips bucked and writhed in his hand. He could feel just how wet she was already, she was really enjoying this.

‘Tell you what my dear, tell me to stop. If the word no exits your mouth I will throw everyone out and undo you. Simply say the word and I will end this. So, do you want me to stop?“

He spoke into her ear, not in the lustful tone, but a hushed comforting whisper. Mimzy stood there, looking at the ground, not saying anything. He could see her body shivering, though he wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or anger. Eventually, she spoke up, a hushed whisper. Alastor heard what she said and smiled, he took hold of her hair and lifted her head to the other misfits.

"What was that dear? I don’t think we heard from you. Speak up”

“Dont….”

“Don’t WHAT? My dear”

“Dont…dont stop…please”

Alastor smiled wide as she gave him the go-ahead to continue, he took ahold of her dress an ripped it off her quickly, sliding it off her body. She yelped in surprise as she was now naked in front of everyone. Alastor raised an eyebrow as he looked.

“My my, you didn’t wear any underwear? You really planned on having sex didn’t you?”

Alastor cooed into her ear, causing her to bite her lip in pleasure as he did. Suddenly the angel spoke up.

“Dammit mimzy didn’t know you were so slutty, that’s usually my job”

“SHUTUP ANGELA YOU FUCKER! ILL KICK YOUR ASS!”

Mimzy yelled at the spider before suddenly CRACK! Mimzy let out a yelp of pain followed by a moan of pleasure as Alastor smacked her ass. She looked back at him in confusion, her ass stinging in pain from where he smacked, a red mark starting to form.

“Now now dear, that’s no way to talk to your audience, you of all people know to be kind to the audience during your performance. If you do this again I will have to punish you…though judging by that slutty moan I think you enjoyed it. Now, why don’t you tell them all why you didn’t wear panties?”

“B-but i..but angel…”

Mimzy muttered, blushing before biting her lip. She spoke up again.

“I..i wanted it so bad.. I wanted him to fuck me.. I was planning for him to fuck me.”

Alastor smiled, kissing her neck as his hand started to rub at her slit, causing her to whine as his fingers rubbed at her slit, his thumb playing with her clit. Her hips bucked and ground into his fingers as he bit at her neck, marking her with his teeth. He looked to the crowd.

“Look at her, she is dripping wet and grinding into my hand, she must really like this. Look how her pussy is just dripping, I’m starting to think she likes all of you watching.”

Suddenly Alastor got on his knees in front of her and looked up at her.

“I’m going to taste you my dear, and you are only allowed to cum when I say so do you understand”

“B-but”

“I said do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. I want you to look at everyone as I eat you, I want you to look into there eyes as I eat you out. I want them to see you horny and whimpering, lost in pleasure, but not allowed to cum. I want them to see you nice and obedient for me my dear.”

Alastor leaned in and started to kiss her inner thighs, grazing his sharp teeth against her thighs as he trailed the kisses and bites up towards her groin. Mimzys hips subconsciously bucked forward into his face as he made his way up to her slit. He leaned in and started placing soft kisses on her pussy, her juices lathering his lips. Each kiss to her slit made mimzy’s breath catch in her throat, causing her to make feint little whimpers of pleasure. He kissed up and down her slit, her juices staining his lips and letting him taste her. Soon he started to focus on her clit, kissing and sucking on it as she leaned her head back and whined in pleasure, shaking slightly in pleasure as he kisses and sucked at her clit, circling it with his tongue as he stared up at her with those burning red eyes. They were so controlling they made her shiver almost as much as his mouth was. They were so demanding and all-consuming, they let him speak without words. She knew he was telling her not to cum, that she wasn’t allowed to yet. But it was so hard, he was so good with his mouth, it was too good she was having trouble containing it.

Alastors kisses soon turned to licks as he dragged his long tongue up and down her pussy, tasting her juices even more. He had to admit, she tasted good, almost like cherries and cream. He continued to lap at her pussy, dragging his tongue up and down it, circling her clit with his tongue and flicking it. He whines and whimpers turning into loud moans. Mimzy looked at the other misfits as Alastor ate her out. Angel grinned and nodded to her, winking as he did. Charlie and vaggie were blushing like mad, nifty was biting her lip as her hands groped at her own breasts and rubbed between her legs. Oh god, she was masturbating to this, mimzy was so embarrassed that everyone was watching, but it felt so good. The fact everyone was watching all this, and even getting off to it was driving mimzy wild in a way she never knew before. Alastor suddenly pushed his tongue deep inside her, snapping her back to reality she flung her head back and yelled out in pleasure as Alastor’s long tongue pushed inside her. It was all too much for her, with a yell of pleasure a powerful orgasm ripped through the flapper. Her entire body shook violently as she orgasmed, her juices spilling out of her along Alastor’s tongue. She couldn’t even stand, the handcuffs holding her up were the only thing keeping her standing. Alastor slowly pulled his tongue out of her and stood up, walking behind her. He leaned forward and spoke into her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I didn’t say you could cum didi?”

“I am sorry al it was just, you were so good I couldn’t”

WHACK

Pain and pleasure shot through her body as Alastor’s hand cracked against her ass, her body lurched forward.

“You need to be punished, you came without my permission. Now look them all in the eyes as you take your punishment.”

Mimzy slowly lifted her head towards the group as Alastor brought his hand down again, a loud crack sounding out as it collided with her ass, making it jiggle. Mimzy yelped in pain then let out a strained moan. Everyone was watching her intently as alastor’s hand came down again, lurching her body forward in a mix of pain and pleasure. Soon crymini spoke up.

“Wow..she is actually liking this? she is getting spanked in front of everyone and is LIKING IT! What a slut”

Mimzys face was burning red as she looked down, the shame ate at her, but the pleasure of it all was way greater, it all felt so good and so right she was loving it. She was melting where she stood and was loving everything that was happening.she..she liked this..she liked being watched like this, she liked the name calling..the dirty talk..the spanking..she loved others watching her be so slutty..she loved being humiliated. Alastor’s voice brought her back to the real world.

“I think its time for the real show, everyone sit back and enjoy as I fuck our dear sweet mimzy here. But first.”

Suddenly mimzy felt hard pinching on her nipples, she let out a surprised yelp as she looked down. Alastor had attached nipple clamps to her breasts, she looked at him to ask why.

“To help increase the pleasure, I’ve found the more pain there is, the more intense the pleasure is. Now, my dear, the fun begins”

She heard alastor’s pants unzip as he suddenly picked her up, holding her by the undersides of her legs from behind, mimzys hands being held up keeping her in place. Her jaw dropped in awe as she saw alastor’s cock now. It was massive, at least 8 inches long and insanely thick. It was going to destroy her, and she wanted it so bad. she wanted Alastor to fuck her in front of everyone and for everyone to see her.

Alastor lined himself up to her hole, before quickly thrusting upward, impaling her on his cock. Mimzy threw her head back and yelled in pleasure. Her brain was already fuzzy with lust.

“FUCK AL…FUCK YOUR SO BIG”

Mimzy yelled in pleasure as Alastor ground his cock inside her, not thrusting, simply moving and grinding it around as he was inside her. He held her legs wide open so everyone could see his cock deep inside her pussy. Charlie spoke up first.

“W-wow..i didn’t think he was so….big..oh my”

Her wide eyes and flushed face showed she liked what she saw, Alastor lowered his head and growled into mimzy’s ear.

“Beg for it, if you want me to fuck you, I want you to beg me for it. I want everyone to see you begging for me to fuck you like a slut. Do it.”

“Fuck al..please fuck me.. I want you to fucking wreck me with your big fat cock! Fuck me hard and fast and fill me with cum like a slut! Go ruin me!”

“Good girl”

Alastor cooed before he started to pound up into her. Her entire body bounced up with each of his thrusts, his cock stretching her out and filling her so deep she could feel it hitting her womb. It hurt but felt so good, and everyone watching made it feel even better. Alastor repeatedly slammed up into her, his cock hitting deep inside her as he railed her. He groaned with each thrust into her, her mind near blank as it was lost in pleasure.

look at her, such a slut! She is loving this, I bet she likes being watched. I thought I was supposed to be the slut of the group?! Mimzys over here taking my spot"

Angel chuckled, before speaking up again.

“You know al, after this, I want to take that bad boy for a ride.”

“FUCK OFF ANGEL! THIS COCKS MINE! GOD YES AL FUCKING WRECK ME! LET EVERYONE WATCH YOU FUCK ME!”

Mimzy screamed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Alastor hammered into her, her vision was blurry as she was getting fucked, her brain fogging in pleasure as Alastor railed into her.

“FUCK HER HARDER!”

Crymini yelled from the crowd, soon followed by angel

“Yeah al! Show her whos boss!”

Alastor growled into mimzy’s ear as he thrust up into her.

“What do you say dear..d-do you want to get to the best part of the show!”

Mimzys words were slurred as she was barely able to function.

“YESH YESH FUK YESH PLEASE HARDER! FUKIN RUIN ME!”

Mimzy screamed, lost to her pleasure as Alastor did what he was asked. He started slamming as fast and hard as he could into her, his powerful thrusts lifting the small flapper up as his hands brought her right back down. He slammed her up and down and thrust into her what felt like an eternity, her mind broken to the pleasure as he almost used her as a toy. He slammed up into her as he slammed her down over and over till suddenly Alastor let out a deep groan, slamming her fully down on his cock, pushing it all inside of her. Mimzy could feel it throb and pulse inside her as Alastor began to cum inside her. She screamed in pleasure as Alastor emptied into her.

“GOD FUCK YES! CUM INSIDE ME! FUCKING FILL ME WITH CUM FUCK YES!”

“Fuck yeah fill her up!”

“Pump that bitch full!”

“Fuck I wish he would do that to me…”

The other misfits cheered and yelled as Alastor sprayed his load into her as another powerful orgasm ripped through mimzy’s body as her walls spasmed and milked Alastor of more and more of his cum.he held her down and in place as he emptied into her, filling her till it leaked out around his member. Mimzy could barely keep her eyes open, her body was so weak from the orgasms and raw pleasure she felt.she felt Alastor slowly slide out of her, a wet pop noise sounding when he slipped out. A stream of cum dribbled out of her, causing her to shiver in ecstasy as the afterglow of the orgasms faded. Slowly and tiredly she lifted her head to look to the other misfits, only to watch as they seemed to melt and warp into red and black mist

“W-what t-the fuck..where are…they”

Alastor spoke up in his normally cheery tone.

“MY DEAR, DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DO THIS TO YOU IN FRONT OF ALL OF THEM? WITHOUT ASKING YOU? EVEN I AM NOT SUCH AN EVIL MAN.”

“B-but why..?”

“SIMPLE MY DEAR, IVE STUDIED YOU FOR A LONG TIME AND CAN TELL YOU WERE INTO THIS, I COULD SEE IT BEFORE EVEN YOU. YOUR OBSESSION WITH FAME, YOUR CONSTANT NEED TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION, HOW RUDE AND CRASS YOU ARE TO EVERYONE EXCEPT ME AND YOUR ADORING FANS. YOU LOVE THE EYES OF THE CROWD ON YOU, SO I DEDUCED THAT YOU WOULD LOVE IT IN THE BEDROOM. Besides, it’s A NICE WAY TO TEACH YOU HUMILITY.”

Mimzy stared at the demon, her face showing off just how confused and conflicted she was, she went to speak a few times but couldn’t come up with anything. Finally, she found the words.

“I…i suppose that was good.”

“GOOD? MY DEAR, YOU WERE HOWLING LIKE A BANSHEE AND SAYING SUCH LEWD THINGS”

Mimzy blushed hard at his words

“Y-yeah well you were good. I’ve never been with somebody that made me feel that good.”

“I SIMPLY KNOW WHAT YOU WANTED MY DEAR, I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU, MY DEAR. IF YOU WOULD HUMOR ME”

“Ok? And whats that.”

“HOW ABOUT THIS MY DEAR, WHY DONT WE EXPLORE THIS LITTLE KINK OF YOURS EVEN MORE IN THE FUTURE. PERHAPS WE HAVE ANOTHER DATE NIGHT LIKE THIS AND INVITE SOMEBODY REAL OVER TO WATCH. BABY STEPS AFTER ALL MY DEAR. SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY? WANT TO MAKE THIS A ROUTINE THING?”

Mimzy stood there, deep in thought, Alastor could see the conflict in her face, she stood thinking for a full five minutes as Alastor just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“One. just ONE Person next time. No more than that GOT IT! And dear god never angel, NEVER angel. Even that illusion was more than enough of him to deal with.”

Even in this situation, her little remarks made Alastor laugh. She really was a hoot to be around with, perhaps this little challenge was going to be more enjoyable than he imagined.

“ALRIGHT MY DEAR, FINE. ONE SINGLE PERSON, PERHAPS YOUNG BAXTER? THE BOY COULD USE SOME EXPERIENCE”

This comment now made mimzy giggle.

“Yeah, guys a virgin from what angel has told me.it would probably do some good for him”

“BY THE WAY, HOW ARE YOU FEELING DEAR?”

Mimzy undid the clamps, hissing slightly in pain a bit as she did.

“Well my pussy is raw, my tits hurt, and my ass burns like fire. You really hit hard there big guy, so yeah. I’m very sore and in a lot of pain…and I couldn’t be happier.”

“THEN I KNOW I DID A GOOD JOB, IT WAS EASY TO SEE THAT YOU LOVE BEING IN CONTROL AND PAMPERED, WHEREAS IN THE BEDROOM YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED AND CONTROLLED. YOU WANT TO BE SUBMISSIVE AND CONTROLLED.”

“God its honestly terrifying how much you know about me.”

“OH, MY DEAR I KNOW ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. WE KNEW EACH OTHER FOR YEARS AFTER ALL, IN LIFE AND DEATH. WE HAVE BEEN AROUND EACH OTHER FOR THE LONGEST TIME. SO, OF COURSE, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, MY DEAR.”

Mimzy couldn’t help but smile, giggling that sweet laugh of hers.

“I suppose not. Now help me get dressed, I need to go take a shower to cleaned off and help some of these pains.”

“Anything for you deary”

A few hours later Alastor and mimzy were back in the hotel, resting on the couch in the lobby, an angel walked into the lobby. When he saw the two of them he cracked a massive smile as he walked up to the two of them.

“Well well, you to that was one hell of a show!”

Mimzy raised an eyebrow. Her face slowly turning red.

“What the fuck are you talking about angel?”

“Don’t play coy mim, half of hell heard the fun you guys were having.”

Mimzys face now turned beet red as she turned to Alastor

“ALASTOR WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!”

Alastor just raised an eyebrow. Even he had to admit, he had no idea what angel was talking about. How could angel have known?

“It was all over the radio, Alastor’s usual stuff played then it went quiet then you two started fucking like wild. Dam mim I never knew you were into some kinky shit, I thought only I was”

Mimzy looked at Alastor angrily, a scowl on her face as she was bright red. Alastor coughed, for once caught off guard.

“SO IT MAY APPEAR THAT I MAY HAVE LEFT THE RADIO TOWER BROADCASTING DURING OUR LITTLE ESCAPADE.”

“WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME ALL OF HELL HEARD US FUCKING ON THE RADIO!”

“SO IT WOULD SEEM MY DEAR..”

Mimzy just put her face into her hands, hiding her face as she sat there. Angel was going to make another comment but the look Alastor gave him almost made him scream as he backed away.

“MY DEAR IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO DO THAT, I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN TO TURN IT OFF. I DO APOLO-”

“No…no dont apologize..in fact..im glad”

Alastor raised an eyebrow in interest as she looked up at him, her face red with lust in her eyes.

“I want them to hear”


End file.
